Gurumin Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the action role-playing game Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure. ' Synopsis A girl named Parin travels Tiese Town, a mining town comprised only of adults, to live with her grandfather. After introducing herself to the townsfolk, she spots what looks to be another child. She soons learns that it was in fact a thought to be mythical creature called a monster, that only children and animals can see. She befriends the monster and also learns that there are more monsters and that they live together in a place called Monster Village. Soon after a group of Phantoms attack monster village, destroying it, kidnapping some of the monsters and taking the monster's belongings. Parin must wield a modified drill, a weapon of ancient lineage that was once used by a legendary warrior to vanquish a dragon, against spiders, armored phantoms, and poisonous gas spewing plants to free her monster friends and restore Monster Village. Characters Human Parin Hyperbolic (Grandpa) Fan Pamela Disk Cylinder Popon - secret playable character Monsters (Monster Village) Pino Poco Puku Pierre Rocko Chucky Monsters (Outside of Monster Village) Pecky Doc Doug Digby Motoro Phantoms Phantom Prince Cream Roger Mosby Bob Giga Other Puchi Sentries Black Bean Gameplay Gurumin is a 3D Action RPG with heavy emphasis on action through real-time combat. Parin can acquire various headwear which have varying effects while equipped such as protection from water damage, stronger attacks or HP restoration. Each piece of headwear can be upgraded to increase their effects. Parin's drill has up to four power levels that are increased through combat or restoration points in levels and decreased by taking damage. The current level of her drill dictates damage that can be dealt and can change up and down frequently in each level. Various consumable items can be bought or found which are used during levels to restore HP or drill power. Gurumin offers replayability by offering new difficulty levels upon completion of the game. The game starts with Beginner and Normal modes; Hard, Happy and Crazy modes are opened up with completion of the previous difficulty level. While each difficulty alters the strength of the enemies, some also change other elements of the game such as removing environmental hazards in Beginner mode, an altered game script in Happy mode (Japanese version only) and only allowing damaging of enemies through critical hits in Crazy mode. In addition to headwear that gives characters various abilities and protection there are also a number of outfits that can be equipped. Matching the right outfit with the right hat could unlock additional abilities. These are acquired by purchase (vending machine), completing the game at a set difficulty level, or through other means such as playing on the right date when a special event happens. Releases and Ports Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure, known as just Gurumin (????) in Japan, was originally released December 25, 2004 for the PC in Japan. A PlayStation Portable version was released in Japan on June 29, 2006. A North American PlayStation Portable version, having been localized by publisher Mastiff, was released on February 13, 2007. The European release of the PlayStation Portable version was published by 505 Games on March 23, 2007. A Steam version was released March 30, 2015. A Nintendo 3DS port, titled Gurumin 3D: A Monstrous Adventure (known as Gurumin 3D in Japan), was released in North America on October 13, 2016, in Europe on October 27, 2016, and in Japan November 2016. An original soundtrack was also released in Japan only. Gurumin is available digitally on Sony's PlayStation Store in North America, and is compatible with both the PlayStation Portable and the PlayStation Vita. Tiese Town is the small mining town in which Parin lives for the duration of the game. It contains a small variety of shops and people who help Parin on her adventure. *Community Portal - For discussion of the Wiki in general, as well as other information. *To-Do - A list of projects/pages on Gurumin Wiki that need work. To begin writing a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. __NOEDITSECTION__